In a Kingdom Far, far away
by pink black love
Summary: Welcome, to Konoha High where Prince Sasuke reigns and I, Sakura is nothing but a lowly pleasant whom no one knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Naruto :(

-

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a beautifully handsome prince.

_With amazingly stunning dark eyes and a mass a silky, soft black hair that always is in __perfect__ shape_

Many princesses wanted to court him, but he always refused.

_Never seen __his__ perfect bride, when there are millions waiting for him to choose from._

_For his heart is made out of ice_

Welcome, to Konoha High where Prince Sasuke reigns and I, Sakura is nothing but a lowly pleasant whom no one knew existed.

-

In a Kingdom Far, far away

By pink black love

-

Who knew the little old me, would wind up in Sasuke's room.

Wait, lets not forget to mention _Prince_ Sasuke's room and I am some what underneath him

_With his breath fanning on my face._

_And those beautiful onyx eyes. _

_The perfect lips inches above my own…_

I guess, now the all of you want to know how I happen to be underneath _Prince _Sasuke, and him out of all those billions, millions people out there.

Lets say karma hates me. (really, really much)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a sunny morning, and the birds are singing.

And here I am groaning underneath the pillow from the overly cheerfulness of this dreaded day.

The first day of school.

Joy. Pure joy

Another day trying to tolerate Naruto's whining, Kakashi Sensei's perverted-ness, Karin's bitchy-ness, Shikamaru his laziness, Ino's gossipy-ness and all those other stupid crap I have to deal with on my fragile sanity.

When I got to school, I was ten minutes late because of traffic (don't ask me why) and the first assembly of the year started. I hurried over to where my friends were sitting and sat beside Ino, forever the gossip queen.

After a few shushed greetings I turned my attention back toward our new headmaster Tsuande whose boobs, I swear are as big as a watermelon each. As she blabbered about some "Wonderful, brilliant and beautiful new year." I noticed one area where about two-third of the female population sat with heart shaped eyes.

And surrounded by them was Prince Uchiha Sasuke in all his sexy Uchiha glory.

I couldn't help but stare at him (and his extremely gorgeous ass) for a long time.

As if sensing someone looking at him, he turned around and looked at me from the corner of his eyes and winked at me.

OH MY GOD

I turned around, my eyes big as I stared at Ino..

And she turned around and looked back at me, her eyes equally large.

Because oh my gawd, _Prince_ Sasuke, the _ruler_ of Konoha High had just _winked _at _me_!

I think I just died and went to heaven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Normal POV

It was after the assembly when her stupid blond best friend just had to share the news to the world.

"Oh My God Sakura!" she practically screamed, "Did Sasuke-kun just winked at you?"

"Shush Ino-pig" she looked around, afraid of other ears that were listening, especially _his_. Luckily they were alone in the bathroom. She turned around and glared at Ino accusingly.

"I would be dead if anyone knows of that." She hissed "Especially death by the hands of his fan girls."

Ino grinned sheepishly "Chill, billow brow, he winked at you! You should be happy, its Prince Sasuke we're talking about here." Sakura groaned and slammed her forehead against the bathroom wall, repeatedly. "Well, don't be too worried." She assured "lets go get some coffee and catch a movie later alright?"

Sakura gave a small smile, trust Ino to make her day better

Later on that day as Sakura was getting her stuff for her next class. Just her luck, her natural klutziness took over and she tripped over her own feet and into a chest, and one should say a very manly chest.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." She blabbered and as she turned around she froze and her eyes widen. For standing behind her was Sasuke(and his glaring fan girls). She immediately jumped out of his hold, thanked him and sped away, leaving a smirking Sasuke standing beside her locker (and his fuming fangirls).

* * *

AN: Some people might notice the story sort of changed, it was because I reread over it a few times and saw some ugly mistakes, so yeah.. I sort of changed it a bit. :) well anyways hope you like it and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine

The wink was a horrible impact on me.

A _horrible_, _terrible_, _horrifying_ one.

For the whole class my brain couldn't register anything else but Sasuke, Sasuke and Sasuke. Frustrated I pulled on my pink locks, as if it could get rid of my irritation.

And _obsession_.

-

In a Kingdom Far, far away

By pink black love

-

-

-

Like most little girl, I've always wanted a knight in shining armor (a prince too will work just fine) that would sweep me off my feet.

Rescue me from the evil dragon, to be with me in my weakest moments.

But as I slowly grew up, I realized it was nothing but a fairy tale.

Nothing but a_ fantasy._

-

-

I woke up the next day filled with thrill and dreading. It's a wonder how emotion can effect one's mood for the day. As I got to school there was no one in the classroom, as usual.

I am a smart student and classes are an easy thing for me to pass. I lay my head down on the desk to rest; yesterday's restless sleep was taking a troll on me. I knew I was overreacting, it was nothing but a wink.

Heck it even wasn't a kiss so why the big deal?

-

I felt something poking me on my stomach, annoyed I swat the offending thing away and let out a groan. The thing resume poking me in the ribs, harder then before so angrily.

I open my eyes just to see deep dark eyes looking back at me. I choked on a surprise shriek when I realized it was Sasuke who was sitting in the desk beside mine. He rolled his beautiful eyes at me and smirked at me.

"Haruno, class is starting I did you a favor and woke you up." He continued "and you better close your mouth; it isn't attractive when you look like a dying goldfish."

I continue to dumbly gape at him

He smiled that damn gorgeous, knee weakling smile of his and turned his attention back to the board.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-

My next class was with a very youthful Lee, and his very youthful teacher Gai-sensei for English. Next time, I swear I am going to kill Gai-sensei in 27 different youthful ways. He youthfully paired three people up in a group for project that lasts for a month; and I happened to be with Sasuke and Naruto.

Let us give two minutes of silence to mourn.

I'm paired with the Prince of Konoha and his jester (one of the nosiest people in school)

-

I look up to see Lee, standing in front of me with his trademark smile with all his youthful, green glory.

"I am utterly saddened that I can't work with the beautiful pink blossom of Konoha High. But my dear Sakura-san, are you free this afternoon? Maybe we can go some where and spend time together. " he beamed again which made me shuddered and rub my arms awkwardly.

Behind me Sasuke snorted and Naruto barley concealed his howling laughter.

"Aww that was sweet," Naruto hung a arm around my shoulder "But we have to start on our project don't we?" he asked, winking playfully at me.

I flushed and gave a timid nod, goodness I feel like Hinata right now.

Lee big round eyes drooped a little bit and his caterpillar like eyebrow, furrowed. I instantly felt a bit sorry for him.

"Well…" I said a bit awkwardly after Lee went sobbing to Gai-sensei. "Where should we start the project at?"

Naruto's smiled devilishly for a second. He turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Teme's house is the closest, and not to mention the largest."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but agreed.

-

At six o'clock, I found myself in front of Sasuke's house, cross that out I meant

Mansion.

The house was like fricking big.

There were butlers and maid everywhere.

Like a _real_ castle.

It was some how a fantasy becoming reality.

All I need right now is my prince charming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I don't understand why guys always have to argue over the _stupidest tiny little things._

We were _supposed _to be working on the plot of the story that has to deal with Romeo and Juliet, but somehow it turned into an argument.

Naruto wanted it to be two rivaling **ramen stand** who had a son and daughter. They helplessly fell in love and-

"It's the same thing you ramen obsessed idiot." Sasuke couldn't help but cut in.

"As if _you _can have a better idea"

"Hn."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN AN ANSWER!!"

By now I just want to slap my hand to my forehead. This is so stupid. I don't care rude or not I need to get this over with.

"Why don't we-"

I was cut off by one of Naruto's rant, yelling something about Sasuke being a romantically constipated jerk.

A vein throbbed on my forehead

"YOU TWO STUPID, SELFISH JERKS"

I tried talking nicely didn't I?

Both of them gulped and stare at me as if I grew another head.

"Why don't we all think of something and combine all of our ideas together?" I asked though gritted teeth.

"Wow, Sakura-chan is so smart" number one ramen lover said with admiring eyes.

Sasuke gave me a flirty smile, "Yeah, so much smarter than the dobe here."

And the fight started all over again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-

Dear Diary,

It was on Monday, when I finally realized something was wrong.

In fact very, very wrong.

I finally felt the glares, full of hatred, which could fry a scramble egg; directed with bursting force toward me.

And guess from whom did I receive this honor from?

Yes, Sasuke's legendary fan girls

DUN DUN DUN

Diary, I am officially going to be killed, fried, and skinned to death.

How did I receive the um… honor to have Sasuke's attention?

Why? Oh why?

It's not that I don't like it, its that I'm surprised.

I mean we barley know each other and if we do mostly its in class or sometimes in the hall.

Now he's warming up to me and does these _sweet_ (boyfriend-ish) things: like tucking my hair behind my ear, or giving me pet names, or just giving me 'the look' .

Its not that I dislike it or anything

But Uchiha Sasuke shall remain one of the greatest mysteries in the world,

And in my life.

-Sakura

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Muhaha here it is, its not as good as I want this to be… still too short but it's good enough. Merry Christmas

:) pink black love


End file.
